User talk:Ebakunin
Welcome to the Realms wiki Ebakunin :) Zerak talk 09:41, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki. Thanks for your contributions so far, and I'm looking forward to having yet another regular editor around here! Fw190a8 11:09, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Re: Images Very dedicated work on your little image-crusade, made me feel rather sloppy, thanks for cleaning up after me :o) Zerak talk 22:51, 11 February 2007 (UTC) isbn parameter Please don't change the "isbn" parameter to "ISBN" on the template. This will cause the template to break. Fw190a8 23:24, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Getting things deleted You can use the template if you need to have an article deleted. It will put the article in a special category that the admins check every so often. If it's urgent, feel free to leave a note on either Zerak-Tul's talk page or my talk page! Fw190a8 07:11, 19 February 2007 (UTC) RE: Fair Use Glad to help! Johnnyriot999 06:13, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Whoa!!!! How did you find out so much about The Orc King? Thanks for cleaning it up! DrizztTheSlayer 00:53, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Could you take a look at this? I goofed up the references for Akh'Faer's page. Could you tell me what I did wrong? Thanks Wenin 22:19, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Sean K. Reynolds Why did you remove the link to the Blades of Faerûn from SKR's entry? —MJBurrage • TALK • 22:20, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Thank you for the quick response, I have accidentally deleted lines myself now and then. Just wanted to make sure there was not some other reason before putting it back. —MJBurrage • TALK • 11:29, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Carsomyr/Category:Greatswords Seriously, I'm curious. If there exists a category for greatswords, why would you decide an individual greatsword doesn't belong to that? All these hundreds of categories are pretty empty as it is. Ville V. Kokko 08:14, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Person template Unfortunately I can't seem to make the 'class' parameter optional without breaking the template, but I did add the 'rules' parameter, so you can use that to show which version of the rules should be applied to the person. Until a solution can be found, perhaps you could use 'N/A' for any people who don't have a class? Fw190a8 10:46, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Citation format You recently stripped all the citations from the Amlaruil Moonflower article. One of the main aims of FR-Wiki is to provide a quick reference to over 30 years of source material. One of its main criticisms is that it does not cite its sources, so it is not possible to verify the information. This is the main reason for carefully citing articles. It's not enough to simply provide the name of a book with a citation. Who is going to look through an entire sourcebook in search of a specific statement? On the other hand, by providing the page numbers it's easy for someone to go straight to the information they're looking for. I accept that this might well differ from the way things work over at Wikipedia, and there is no official policy on citation formatting here, so if you do disagree please feel free to either create a proposal, or maybe simply a forum post to open up the issue for discussion. I did actually revert a few other changes so I think I should explain my rationale on those. * For article and section names, it's usual to capitalize only the first letter of the first word, unless other words would normally have a capital letter in open prose, such as place or person names. * Categories form somewhat of a hierarchy in some situations, so rather than putting all the characters in a "characters" category, which would result in a category with thousands of articles, each person is in one of a number of categories of types such as hometown, class and race, so that if a reader were to think "I wonder who else came from the same town as this person," the information is easily accessible. I hope this doesn't come across like a personal attack because it definitely isn't intended to be one at all! Fw190a8 21:32, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Great Treasures of Evermeet You have deleted a reference from this page without any form of explanation. I have reverted this edit. Fw190a8 12:13, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Challenge for April I welcome you to April's improvement challenge. Please see Forgotten Realms Wiki:Article for improvement for more details! Fw190a8 23:14, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Oriental Adventures You always find the best high-res images of book covers, is there anyway you can re-upload the Oriental Adventures Sourcebook http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Image:New_oriental_adventures_cover.jpg cover? It looks awful all big and grainy. If not, thats cool too but thanks either way. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 05:28, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :The reason it looks grainy is because the image in your browser's cache is conflicting with new image. Do a hard reboot of the page (shift + reload button). That should solve the graininess issue. :BTW, the best gaming images are at http://home.flash.net/~brenfrow/ and the best novel images are at http://www.o-love.net/realms/. Hope that helps! --Ebakunin 05:35, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, looks much better. Thanks for the tips! Johnnyriot999 05:40, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Capitalization of headings Regarding this change, the Wikipedia Manual of Style has information on how to capitalize headings. I have changed the article back now. Fw190a8 07:56, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Again, I would like to point you in the direction of the above link to the Wikipedia Manual of Style (now fixed) because you are still changing the capitalization of headings away from the accepted norm, and I am having to change them all back. Fw190a8 21:07, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Links in headings Regarding this change, the Wikipedia Manual of Style advises against using links in headings. I have changed the article back accordingly. Fw190a8 18:15, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Featured blurb Please check out the Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Proposed_blurb_for_featured_wiki and make a contribution to the proposed blurb if you want! Fw190a8 18:58, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Re:Inhabitants by alignment Considering the root category is category:inhabitants I think it's appropriate the way it is. If you feel strongly about this I'd suggest posting your thoughts on the talk page and see if there's consesus to renaming it. If there is I'd gladly get the ball rolling on that, but as of right now I'm going to continue with the current method. Johnnyriot999 00:44, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Language Hi and welcome back! With regard to this edit, please don't change English spellings to American English, or vice versa. Both are valid, and some people might see this in a negative light! Fw190a8 05:40, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Call to edit I wanted to issue a "call to edit" for all our regular editors who haven't been active recently, so I'm writing on their talk pages! The activity on the wiki has dropped recently but there's still a lot of work to be done to move it forwards, so if you can spare some time to return to editing, it would be much appreciated! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:01, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Sir Ebakunin, may i use your Harper-Symbol for our Guildpage in BDO - where we created the_Harper-Guild? Thank you for your answer. Yours Andreas PetersMontolioo (talk) 09:06, December 17, 2018 (UTC) : Montolioo - thank you for your request. Unfortunately, you may not use that image, as it is owned by Wizards of the Coast. You will need to contact them for permission. --ebakunin (talk) 17:57, December 17, 2018 (UTC)